


Resolutions

by Yobotica



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, happy new year y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yobotica/pseuds/Yobotica
Summary: Written for the following prompt on Tumblr:Person A convinces person B for them to both actually follow through on their new year’s resolutions for 2018. When they decide to share what they have, person A has a typed and alphabetized list of things to accomplish while person B has an index card with the words “Kiss person A. A lot.”





	Resolutions

"Alright, I'm choosing to believe that you're taking this seriously, despite evidence to the contrary," Shaun stated imperiously, raising a brow at the single index card in Desmond's hand. It wasn't just the size of it, but it was already creased from being folded - and from the looks of it unfolded and folded again, multiple times. Shaun's own list of resolutions was on a full (and uncreased, thank you very much) sheet of paper, but only because he'd typed it up. 

Desmond offered him a small smile, and nodded. "Yeah, I promise. What's on here is everything I'd like to get done this year. No more procrastination." There was something strangely serious about his tone, but he didn't say anything else.

Shaun cleared his throat before the silence got _too_ awkward. "Well, I suppose I'll go first. Now, remember, no judgment."

Desmond actually laughed. "I promise," he said.

"Alright, I limited myself to five this year. Rebecca says I always have too many and they're always too lofty, so I strove for simply 'possible' this year. These are in alphabetical order, so don't think I've listed them in order of importance. They're all important."

Desmond's expression went weird in a way that Shaun had seen more often lately, an expression he couldn't decipher. There was a smile there, but his eyes...

He cleared his throat again. "One, destroy at least 2 more Abstergo facilities this year." Desmond nodded in agreement, motioned for him to continue. "Two, do not lose more than one Artifact to Abstergo. Normally, I'd say none, but, again, I'm aiming for possible."

Desmond outright laughed at that. Shaun ducked his head to hide his own grin, acting as if he was reading his list instead. "Three, eliminate the Templar Berg as a threat, one way or another." He glanced back up at Desmond, who was nodding again, but he looked distant, troubled, so Shaun continued. "Four, learn to play an instrument." Desmond's attention returned to him sharply at that, obviously surprised, and Shaun shrugged. "I keep meaning to, but ah, I keep putting it off. And finally, run a faster mile." 

"That's a good one. Those are all good," he said, carefully not meeting Shaun's eyes. Shaun would say he seemed nervous, but what on earth did he have to be nervous about? "I ah, I only have one," he said. "But, I'm going to need your help with it."

Shaun nodded, and tried not to frown. That generally wasn't the point of resolutions, was it? But it wasn't like he would (or could, if he were honest) refuse Desmond almost anything these days, much less an actual request for help. 

"What is it?" he asked, and Desmond opened his mouth, but shut it again after a moment. He looked down at the creased card in his hand, smoothing it out once more, before he handed it over instead. Shaun took it, but kept his eyes on Desmond.

Desmond never glanced back up. Shaun looked down and felt his breath catch. There was only one resolution on there, and yeah, Desmond definitely couldn't achieve it without Shaun's 'help'.

**Kiss Shaun. A lot.**

"D-Desmond?," he asked, card shaking slightly in his weakened grip before he lifted his gaze to see Desmond staring at him now, seeming as pole-axed as Shaun felt. "This is.. this is all you wanted to do this year?"

Desmond swallowed, and nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly, a little hoarse, and licked his lips. Shaun's eyes were drawn to the motion, and he almost couldn't force them to meet Desmond's gaze again. 

Shaun's heart was racing, he could feel heat bloom up his neck, into his cheeks and knew that it would be very visible on his pale skin. Desmond looked as if he were holding his breath, almost trembling as if he were holding back from doing something - what, Shaun wasn't exactly sure, but it looked almost like he wanted to run away. Shaun had barely even thought of the possibility of this being some sort of joke before he dismissed it. It couldn't be, not with Desmond acting like this, not with this weighted tension crackling between them.

"W-well," Shaun murmured, "Today _is_ New Year's, so you're already half a day behind. I thought you said 'no procrastination'?"

Desmond's face broke out into a fierce grin before he surged closer and paused just in front of Shaun. 

"Really?," he asked, hands on Shaun's shoulders, one drifting upward towards the back of his neck. Shaun shifted to make room for Desmond, dropped both his neatly typed list and the crumpled index card to pull Desmond even closer to him. Desmond didn't even try to resist.

"Really," he said, tilting his head up to make Desmond's job easier. After all, it wouldn't count for Desmond if Shaun were the one to kiss him first.

Desmond pressed their foreheads together for a brief moment, relief and happiness shining through his expression before he opened his eyes. Shaun shivered a little at the intent he found there, but in only a heartbeat it didn't matter, because Desmond's eyes had closed, his lips had found Shaun's, and Shaun, well, Shaun melted into it, eyes closed, arms around Desmond's waist. 

Desmond was much more gentle than Shaun had imagined, when he'd imagined this, just pressure and sensation at first. They traded soft kisses for a short, but sweet time, before _Shaun_ was the one who lost patience first and deepened the kiss. Desmond pulled back briefly to grin at him, but rushed forward to take Shaun's lips again and kissed him more thoroughly than Shaun could remember experiencing.

God, Desmond was _so_ good at kissing.

Shaun wasn't sure how long they kissed; time seemed to have stopped for him, or at least it stopped having much importance. Long enough for their breaths to be labored, their lips to be sweetly bruise and long enough for Shaun's hair to be mussed and glasses askew. But not long enough, not really.

Desmond ducked his head onto Shaun's shoulder, pressed a smile into his neck. "Hey," he said softly, "Happy New year."

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this in Notepad right before falling asleep, and I posted it on Tumblr - only, I accidentally deleted it somehow. Whoops. Luckily, the magic of the internet allowed me to save most of this and patch it up and try again here. 
> 
> Thank goodness.


End file.
